ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Travel
Dragon Ball: Travel is Fan Fiction made by GenkiDamaXL. About Story All begins when 19 years old Genki Dama accidently press button for time machine. Not just that, the machine can go to another dimensions, which complicates the story. Characters Good characters Genki Dama Gotext Evil characters Coming soon Human Traveller saga Episode 1:Travel begins (All was nice and peaceful, Genki walked to his home) Genki:When i tell my parents that I'm the best student in class, they will buy me new game of Dragon Ball Budokai. (Arrives at home) Genki:(Opens doors) Hey doggy! Hey mom, dad, I got an award for being the best student in class! Mother:That is great news. Father:We are proud of you son. What would you like for reward? Genki:I want a new game. Father:Ok, we'll buy it later. Would you like to help me about my machine? Genki:Of course dad. Father:Let's go then. (They go to machine) Father:Now, let's turn it on. I will put this apple inside of machine and we will see apple tomorrow. (Genki's father puts apple in machine) Genki:I will press the button. Ready, set, GO! (Genki Dama presses button, then his dog pushes him in. Machine spins, then machine appears in some town) Genki Dama:Look what you did! Hey sir (speaks to some man) what time is now? Some man:7th June 751 year. Genki:Thanks. Really, I'm in the future for one day, but where's my house? I must find some guide. (Grabs some book and starts to read something) Genki:Hm, thats weird. It says that Capsule Corp owns my entire block. (Did Genki's father's machine really work? Why does Capsule Corp own his home? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball: Travell.) Episode 2:Gotext, brother of Gohan Genki:I must go and search about this. Capsule Corp. Sounds familiar to me. (Genki goes to Capsule Corp.) Mrs. Brief:Hello. Can I help you? Genki:(Mind)I remember now! This is from Dragon Ball. (Talk)Yes. Is Bulma here? Mrs. Brief:Yes, of course. Come in. Genki:Thanks. (Genki and Mrs. Brief goes inside of Capsule Corp.) Bulma:Hello. Genki:Hi. Can you help me? Bulma:What's the problem? Genki:You know, I traveled here by my father's time machine and came here. Bulma:Ok. Let's see your machine. (They get out) Bulma:So, this is your machine? Genki:Yes. Can you see why I am here? Bulma:(Looks all over machine)I know. You are in another dimension. This is also a dimensional machine. Genki:Now I need to get back in my dimension and problem solved. Bulma:There's another problem. You must find what's your dimension. Genki:No way! Bulma:I know solution for that. You can try all of them. But it will be dangerous for you. I will make you something. By the way, you can visit someone to train you. Genki:Maybe Goku? Bulma:Maybe his son Gotext can help you. Genki:Thanks. I already know address. Bulma:Ok. But how? Genki:I come from another dimension where you are in video games, so I play them. Bulma:Now I understand how you know my name too. Good luck. Genki:Thanks. (After 1 hour) Genki:I arrived. Goku:Who are you? Genki:(Mind)This is so COOL! I met Goku.(Talk)I'm Genki Dama. Goku:Nice to meet you, Genki. Genki:Where's Gotext? I must train with him. Goku:Here. Gotext! Gotext:Hello Genki. I heard from Bulma that you need my help, so here I am. Genki:Thanks. When do we start? Gotext:Soon. (What will happen next? Will he go home soon? How strong will be his enemies? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Episode 3: New power, machine made by Bulma (Something flies to Goku's house) Genki:Is that Bulma? Gotext:Probably. Bulma:Hey! I made this for you Genki Dama. Genki:This watch? I can make one too. Bulma:You maybe can make one for time, but not for transforming. Here are some of mightiest races in one watch. Try by using Human one. Genki:Ok. (Clicks on some button, transforming in Human form) Genki:Cool! Now I feel much powerful than before! Thanks Bulma. Bulma:No problem. (Bulma brings some punching machine) Bulma:Kick it. Genki:Ok. (Genki kicks machine, machine flies away) Genki:Awesome! Bulma:There are more of them, but try them out later. Genki:Ok. Can we start training now? Gotext:Of course. (They punch and kick each other, in Genki's dimension) Genki's father:What to do now? He won't be able to get back. Genki's mother:Is there solution? -||- father:Yes, there's solution. Two of them. First one, He get back in original dimension by hitting the buttons accidentally and second, I can make same machine, but it will take years to build. So we can't do anything. -||- mother:(Cries) (Back to Genki's current dimension) (Gotext and Genki train) Gotext:Stop! (Genki stops) Gotext:You must now learn how to control your ki. Genki:Ok. I already know how. I must move my energy in hands (Little energy appears in his hands) Awesome! Gotext:How... Never mind. I can already see that you will be great warrior. Genki:Thanks. (He gained new watch that can make him stronger. Would he be safe now? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel.) Episode 4: Super Human! Saiyan Traveler arrives Genki:We trained well, right? Gotext:Yeah. We should take little rest. Genki:Ok. What's there? Gotext:It's some kid walking on street! Genki:That kid will die! (Genki teleports to kid, takes kid and teleports to other end of street) Kid:Thanks mister. Genki:Next time watch better. (At space, little further than on Earth) Soldier:Sir, we are here. Unknown:I can see that. We will land. (Unknown guy clicks on scouter) Unknown:Ah there's power level more than 3000. Too little for me. Also one of 10.000 and one of... how...100.000?, never mind... We'll land there. Soldier:Yes sir! (Earth, Gotext and Genki train) Gotext:(punches Genki in head)Ha! (Genki falls) Genki:Ugh! You won. (Space pod lands on Earth) Unknown:We're here. Genki:Who are you. Pole:My name is Pole. I want to take this planet. You can give up and let me lead this planet. Gotext:No, we won't let you! Pole:I will kill you with some couple of moves. I will send my soldiers. Get them! (Two soldiers go on Genki and two on Gotext. Genki punches both of soldiers in face and fires ki blasts on them, Gotext fires ki blasts too) Pole:I didn't expected that power on this planet. They told me that this is weak planet. Genki:Who told ya? Pole:Planet Trade Organization. Genki:(Mind)So that is an Ice-Jin! Now I get it. He was familiar to me. (Talk) Do you know Frieza? Pole:Yes, I do. He sent me here. (Pole shots couple Ki blasts on Gotext and Genki, they fall) Genki:Ugh! Gotext:That wasn't fair... (falls) Genki:What have you done?! Why did you... Ghh...HAAAAAAAAA!!! (Becomes Super Human) Wow! What a power! Like I'm Super! Pole:What... his power level is... more than 150.000!!! No WAY! Genki:Prepare yourself! Ka... Me... Ha... Me...HAAA! (Cuts Pole on half) Pole:N-no w-way...(Falls and dies) (Genki backs to his original appearance) Genki:Now let's go Saiyan. (Becomes Saiyan traveler) Genki:Cool! I look like Goku! I will be Saiyan most of time! (Genki defeated his first enemy. What will happen in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Saiyan Traveller saga Episode 5: Universe 56- bunch of strong Saiyans Genki:Hey Gotext, wake up! Gotext:Ugh... What's going on... I was fighting that guy... Genki:Don't worry. I killed him. Gotext:How? (Suprised) Did you used Kamehameha? Genki:Yep! I am now Saiyan traveler. We need to go and search. Gotext:Search what? Oh, yeah, universes. Genki:Let's go. (They go in machine) Genki:Alright... What do you think about Universe 56? Gotext:Ok. (Genki clicks on some buttons, machine spins. They appear at space) Genki:Where's Earth? Gotext:I don't know... Let's see if there's someone. Genki:Ok. (They travel with their machine across space) Gotext:How many Saiyans! Genki:Saiyans!? I got an idea! Let's go to planet Vegeta! Gotext:How can we do that? They will kill us! Genki:I know. I am already a Saiyan, right? You can become Super Saiyan and be Saiyan too. Gotext:Really, how couldn't I think about that... Genius! Genki:Thanks. Now we will go to planet. I know coordinates. Gotext:How do you know all those stuff? Genki:In my universe you are in many games, you know. I play them allot. Gotext:Video game... COOL!!! (They land on planet Vegeta, they get out) Nap:Who's there? Genki:My name is Genki, this is my friend, Gotext. Nap:We must check something. Are you Saiyans? Genki:Yes, we are. Nap:I can see, Genki, that you are Saiyan for sure. You have tail, scouter and armor. Can you go Super? Genki:Yes. Just wait. (Taunts, Becomes Super Saiyan) Nap:Impressive! You are Saiyan for sure. You, Gotext, you don't have tail. Can you go Super? Gotext:Yes. (Gotext taunts and becomes Super Saiyan) Nap:Very well. You can enter, but you must respect King Vegeta. Genki:Yes, of course. Gotext:Yeah. (Nap opens doors) Saiyans:(Same time) "Hello!", "Hey!" Spike:New ones? I though that we know all of Saiyans. Meat:(Long talking) Never mind. (Normal) When we'll eat? Spike:Soon. We must wait for Zax. Gotext:Who's Zax? Spike:That's another Saiyan. Gotext:Of course. Hey you (points at Sush), who are you? Sush:I'm Sush. If you are wondering how my suit looks, I was on another planet and they gave me this one. Gotext:Ok, thanks. (Huge noise and shaking hears and makes earthquake) Genki:What's that? Rock:That's just Zax, relax. Zax:Hello. Is everybody here? All:Yes! Zax:Just to be sure, we will need to call. Doom? Doom:Here. Zax:Rock? Rock:Here! Zax:Nap? Nap:Here! Zax:Spike? Spike:Here! Zax:Sush? Sush:Here! Zax:Captain Riser? Spike:Not here. He will maybe come soon. Zax:Ok. New ones? Spike:Yes. Some guys named Genki and Gotext. Zax:Ok then. We just need to wait for them. (What will happen next? What are this Saiyans doing? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Episode 6: Party? Half galaxy named Vegeta??? Nap:Here they are. (King Vegeta and Riser come in) All:Welcome King Vegeta! Vegeta:Let Saiyans live forever! All:Yeah! Live King Vegeta! -||- -||- Vegeta:Call me Emperror Vegeta! We raised our limits to half galaxy. Now, begin. Meat:Now, meat time! (All eat very fast. They ate all) Genki:Can we win more, Emperror Vegeta? Vegeta:Soon. There are some mighty enemies. They are named Goku, Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy. Genki:I know for them. Goku is leader. Rest are weak. Vegeta:I know. You are very well informed. What's your name? Genki:My name is Genki, sir. Vegeta:You will inform me more. Genki:Ok. I know that Goku is a Saiyan... All Saiyans including Vegeta:Saiyan?! Genki:Yes. Naruto is ninja. Luffy can stretch and Ichigo has sword. Vegeta:Thanks. Do you have any idea? Genki:Yep! Here it is: we will go and kill Ichigo, Naruto and Luffy. You, emperror, will kill the strongest. His power level is over million at normal state. Vegeta:Intrasting information. I should become Super and kill him. Genki:He can go to 3rd level of Super form. Vegeta:I can too. He's good challenge for me. Doyou have sollution? Genki:We can find Dragon Balls. I will find them with ease. Vegeta:Ok. If you find that called "Dragon Balls", you will be upgraded. Genki:Thanks sir! Can I go with this guy (Points at Gotext)? Vegeta:He looks alike Goku guy... Do you have something with Goku? Gotext:No, sir. Vegeta:Ok. Now go. (Genki and Gotext go in machine) Gotext:What now? Genki:Don't worry. We will pick them up. Gotext:Ok. (Vegeta and Ultra Squad going to planet that G. N. I. L. are) and Spike landing and launching acid]] Goku:What do you want? Vegeta:To kill you! (At Ultra Squad and N. I. L. fight) Ultra Squad:You're over! (N. I. and L. become SSJ) Nap:So, you are Super Saiyans? All (N. I. L.)Yes. Spike:You're over then. (All Ultra Squad becomed SSJ, then Sush and Meat SSJ 2. Doom becomes SSJ 3) Ultra Squad:Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! (Ultra Squad charges huge Ki blasts, I. L. N. died. Vegeta-Goku fight) Vegeta:I heard of that you are Saiyan. Goku:Saiyan??? Vegeta:Yes. Can your hair become yellow? Goku:Yes. Vegeta:Watch me! (He becomes SSJ) Goku:What??? (Vegeta suprisely kicks goku in stomach, than kicks Goku in head. Goku punches Vegeta in face 2-3 times.) Vegeta:Not bad. Goku:I agree. (Vegeta fires many ki blasts on Goku, Goku backs Vegeta with same number) Vegeta:Final Flash!!! Goku:Kamehameha!!! Vegeta:(mind)What? another Final Flash? No way! He copies me! Goku:H-haaa!!! Vegeta:Haaaaa!!!! Goku:Ultra Kaio-Keeen!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kameha becomes much larger, about 10 times and pushes Vegeta in space) Vegeta:(Tired)Wh-hat? Impossible! Goku:G-hh! That was painful. Vegeta:I know how. Going Super Saiyan 3! Goku:I know how can I beat him. Long yellow hair (SSJ 3). (Both are SSJ 3) Goku and Vegeta:HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (Both firing many ki blasts) Doom:What a power! Riser:Realy. What can we do now? Help him? Sush:No. He will kill him soon. (Many ki blasts falling on Ultra Squad) Spike:Hey Rock! One huge stone is upcoming! (Rock uses Spinning head and smashes rock) Rock:My head... Ugh... (Rock falls and dies) Nap:Rock dies... Still more of us. (Ki blasts fall on Nap and Spike) Nap and Spike:AAAGH!!! (They die. Vegeta-Goku battle) Vegeta:HAAAAAA!!! Goku:HAAAAAA!!! (Vegeta charges Galick Gun, Goku charges Kamehameha) Vegeta:Now you'll die! Goku:No way!!! (Galick Gun pushes Goku on land) Goku:Ughh... (Mind) I will use Spirit Bomb. (Goku rises hands) Vegeta:Hahahaha! What are you doing? Acting tree? Goku:You will see. (Spirit Bomb becomes larger then Universal Spirit Bomb) Vegeta:WHAAAAAT???!!! Goku:Spirit Bomb!!! (Ball goes to Vegeta) Vegeta:Will I die? No way! I will loose for the first time in my life.(Mind) I know what to do. Great Ape. (Vegeta trows Blutz Waves, becomes Great Ape) Goku:What is that? Giant monkey, I guess. (Vegeta becomes Golden Great Ape and catches Spirit Bomb. Trows it in space) Vegeta:(Fires Mouth blast) Haaaa Kakarot!!! Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Goku dies, Vegeta becomess normal) Vegeta:His name is Kakarot, I remembered somehow. Find out more about him. Sush:Yes, sir. Nap, Spike and Rock died. Vegeta:So? They were weak. Don't be weak that or you will die. Sush:I understant, sir. Vegeta:Where are Genki and the other guy? Sush:We don't know. Vegeta:Ok. We will look for those Dragon Balls too. Genki:Let's go to another universe. Gotext:Ok. Which one now? Genki:We'll see soon. (Mighty Vegeta beats Goku. Genki and Gotext will go to another universe. Wht will happend? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel.) Episode 7: Quest for multiversal warriors! Zetta Fighters arrive! Vegeta:Let's go and win rest of the universe! Riser:Yes sir! Attention all Squad! Let's go! Ultra Squad:Yes! (Genki and Gotext Genki:Haha! We can get in universe 77. Gotext:Ok, but we must go and check my father and others. Genki:Ok. (Vegeta, at some Earth-like planet) Vegeta:Hahaha! Almost whole universe is our! Riser:Congratulations Emperror Vegeta! Vegeta:Now let's kill the rest! (Vegeta fires Double Energy Ball) Vegeta:Hahaha! Take that universe! (Genki and Gotext arrive) Genki:Oh no! They're death! Vegeta:Traitors! Kill them! Ultra Squad:Yes sir! (They fire Ki blasts at Genki and Gotext, and Genki and Gotext dodged it. Then Genki used Kienzan (Destructo Disc, then kills Sush) Sush:Ugh! Genki:Gotext, now! Gotext and Genki:Super Ka...Me..,Ha... Me... HAAA!!! (They cutted Zax's tail and Cuted Doom's arm) Genki:Gotext, fast! (They go in they machine, Genki pressed button for universe 77) Gotext:That was close. Genki:You have right. (They appear at some rocks. Meanwhile at Vegeta's) Vegeta:What's that? Riser:That's a wormhole. It is transport to another dimension sir! Vegeta:Wormhole? Grteat! Let's go. Riser:Ok. Doom, Zax, Watch on this universe. (They go in wormhole, now Genki and Gotext) Dokan:I hate Saiyans! I will kill them all! Hotz, Iron Kid, Kill them all! Hotz and Iron Kid:Yes! But... Dokan:I know. We got down becouse of them. (Who are these fighters? Where's Vegeta? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel.) Episode 8: Zetta Fighters against Genki and Gotext Dokan:Who's there? Genki:My name is Ge... (Dokan charges huge Ki blast at Genki) Dokan:You are Saiyans!!! Hotz, Iron Kid, kill them! (Iron Kid charges "Ki attacks" on Gotext, Hotz charges Ki basts on Genki, Genki and Gotext dodged. Iron Kid flies to Gotext, Gotext kicks him in head and brakes his helmet. Iron Kid falls.) Hotz:Dammit! Full Power Disc Destroyer!!! (He trows 2 discs to Genki, then 2 discs to Gotext) Genki:What?! (Genki fires Ki blasts to discs, discs explode) Gotext:I have an idea! (Gotext dodges discs, then he goes to Hotz. Discs follow him. Gotext dodges Hotz and discs hit Hotz. Hotz's head is cutted and his left arm too.) Dokan:Fools... You're gonna meet my anger!!! RAAAAA!!! (He gets buff, his hair turns red, eyes dissapear) Dokan:Hahahahaha! Now Legendary Super Human will kill you. Genki:Listen! I am Human too, but I don't hate any race. Dokan:You lie!!! I'm not that much of a fool!!! Genki:Belive me, please. Dokan:Why? You're chicken, eh? HAHAHA!!! Genki:No! I'm not! (Dokan teleports to Genki and kicks him in stomach, Genki falls. Now Vegeta) Vegeta:Riser, what's going on here? Riser:I don't know, sir. Probably there's no life. (Goku goes to Vegeta) Vegeta:You? You are alive?! Goku:Yes! Those stupid Humans, they are so weak. Vegeta:(Mind) I see now... This is another dimension, so he's evil now! (Normal)Yeah! Goku:Changed suit? Vegeta:Yes. (What's this? Will Genki and Gotext survive? Why Goku is evil? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Episode 9: Dokan- new member of group! Goku:You are looking weirder. Vegeta:I am from another universe. You should know that. Goku:Ok then. You can fuse with our Vegeta here. Vegeta:What?! Vegeta here? Goku:Yes. Can you go Super Saiyan? Vegeta:Yes. I can go to Super Saiyan 3. Goku:Impressive... Yopu know, Vegeta here can become Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta:Whoaa! Goku:Yes he can. Also you will be powerful if you become one too. Vegeta:Ok. (Genki and Gotext) Genki:Why did you? Why do you hate them? Dokan:They killed my family... they killed my brother... most of Humans.... Raaaaah!!!! Genki:i willl help you to defeat them... I promise. Dokan:Ok. (Backs to normal form) If you make fool of me and you attack me, you are death. Genki:Ok. Gotext, let's go. Gotext:Allright. (They fly) Dokan:Follow me! Genki and Gotext:Ok. (They follow him, Vegeta) Vegeta:Where's that Vegeta? Goku:He's flying to us. There he is. (VegetaAnother flies down) Vegeta(another):Who are you? Me? Vegeta:Yes! I'm from another dimension. Let's fuse together! Vegeta(another):Ok. (Will both of Vegetas fuse? What will happend next? Will Dokan show them real way? Find out in next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Special episode (10): Universe 5- Our universe! Dokan:We're here. Genki:What??? Two Vegetas!!! Gotext:N-no way! Vegeta(U-77):Catch and put on your ear Vegeta:Ok. (They fuse) Dokan:What power..... Genki:They fused! Vegeta(fused):Hahaha! You're over! Gotext:What's that? Dokan:I don't know... I see this for the first time. Vegeta(Fused):Let's finish this! Big Bang Attack! Dokan:Let me finish this. Genki:(Suprised)Huh? (Dokan becomes Legendary Super Human) Dokan:Legendary Finger Blaster! (Destroys Big Bang) Vegeta(Fused):Noooo!!! Dokan:Darn it! Genki:Let's go to my machine. (They all go Genki and Gotext) Vegeta(fused):I will follow you wherever you go! (Follows them) Genki:Quick! (They enter) Genki:I will press 5. (Genki pressed 5 and they travel to some city) Dokan:What? Where are we? Genki:I don't know. Gotext:cars aren't flying? Hahaha!!! Genki:They are sooo weak. Some man:Hey! They are flying! Some woman:AAAH! Run!!! (Many Humans running) Genki:What? They pannic about us... Weird. Some boy:Wow! Are you from Dragon Ball? Gotext:Yes, we are. Dokan:No we aren't. I'm from West City. Gotext:Ogh... (Facepalm) Genki:Most powerful Human here is some guy named Milos. Dokan:What's his power level? Genki:About 25. Dokan:(Tries to not laugh) 25? That my granmother can beat. Hahaha! Gotext:Realy! Hahaha! Genki:Mine was probably 5. Gotext and Dokan:(Stops laughing) Genki:I was Human as all these. Dokan:Oh. Gotext:Yeah, he was. Genki:We should find him. Dokan:Ok. (They fly. town scene, Milos walking on street with earphones) Milos:Opa Gangnam Style, Gangnam style... (They fly above him) Milos:HA? Genki:You have to go with us. Milos:Dragon Ball guys? I watch you sometimes, I will later speak. (mind) Loosers. Genki:I'll take you. (He takes Milos) Milos:Whoa! Wait, wait! I'll go with y'a. What do you want from me? Genki:Do you know that you are the most strongest Human on this planet. Milos:Whoa! O.o I don't even train. Genki:What's your IQ? Milos:Well, it's about 250. Genki:WHAT??? Two hundred and fifty??? Milos:Yeah. All that stuff about my IQ. Genki:Mine is 120. You are intelligent. Probably that is your power level. Your intelligence. Milos:Yeah! Then, I will ask you something: If 1 is 1, two is 2, 3 is 3, 4 is 3, 5 is 2. What logic is used here? Genki:I don't know. Dokan:Me neither. Gotext:Don't count on me. Milos:If you answer correctly, I will join you. Genki:It's so hard. Let me think... (Milos gave hard test to Genki, Gotext and Dokan. Will they solve it? Where's Vegeta? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel you solve? And put answer in comment) Kanza Saga Episode 11: Kanza, new enemy Milos:You have...one minute. Genki:WHAT??? One minute? Milos:I can solve that in 5 second. Genki:Think...Think... Oh I know! Milos:What's the answer? Genki:Answer is:how many lines is needed to write number from left side with Roman numerals. Am I right? Milos:Well, yeah. I will join you. Genki:Good. Where can we go now? Gotext:He can choose. Dokan:I agree. Milos:Ok. (mind)I am 15, my parents have 78 years together. If we divide 78 with 15, we get 5.2. So if we multiple it with 10 it gets 52 and divide with 2 we get 26. 26 plus 10 are 36, so i would give to my friend one quarter, so it's 9. Nine in square is 81. If I take away from 81 all numbers before 81, I will gain -152.2. If I divide it by 10 and change sign I will get 15.22, so we'll sircle it to 16. (talk) Universe 16. Genki:Why did you choose that? Milos:Long story. Gotext:Who cares, let's go already. Dokan:Yeah. (Now Vegeta at some town) Vegeta(fused)These patetic people, they should dissapear. (Vegeta fires Ki Blast at some building, building explodes, panic) VegetaF:HAHAHAHA! They're so patetic! (Genki's machine goes) What? I should follow them! (Vegeta flies toward them, machine dissapears, creates wormhole. Vegeta enters) VegetaF:What is that? Some peace leads here. I can't sense anyone. (Something fast kicks Vegeta in back, Vegeta falls) ???:You should look your back before conclusions. (Genki and group, some kind of Kai style place) Genki:It's very peaceful here. No one to bore us now. Milos:Yeah, very peaceful. Watch! Genki:What? VEGETA??? (Vegeta laying withouth unconscious) Genki:Who did that to him? Gotext:So, this isn't THAT MUCH peaceful as we think. Dokan:I can sense it. If you focus, you can sense it. Milos:What? I don't get it. What to sense? Oh, power level. (They all of Milos are trying to sense something) Genki:(mind)Now I can sense it. Can you sense it? Gotext:Yeah, I can... Milos:To sense what? Genki:You can read minds? Milos:Yeah, I can do that since I was kid. Your signals are following my head too. Genki:Weird... ???:I can see that you are intelligent too, Milos. Milos:Who are you? Genki:What is it? Milos:Someone is talking to me. I can sense him! He's over there (he points at Kanza) Kanza:My name is Kanza. And I will defeat you very soon (What is going on? Who's Kanza? What he wants? Find out in the next episode) Episode 12: Mystery chocolate Kanza:I can see that you want to train here. I am a guardian of this place. I will help you; You can train only if you pass 3 tasks. Genki:Ok. Kanza:This is the 1st task; You must calculate this: 2+2:2-3. You have-- Milos:0. Kanza:Ok. Next task is harder than first. You must defeat my friend. His name is Spirit. Genki:Spirit??? Kanza:Your alternative you. Genki:Why he looks that like? Spirit:Becouse I am fusion. Genki:Fusion? Spirit:Don't be that stupid. (Spirit kicked Genki in stomach, then he punches him in face several times and Genki falls. Then he teleports to Gotext and punches him in back, Gotext falls. Then Spirit goed to Dokan. Dokan runs to Milos and grabs him. Then Dokan fires Ki Blast to Spirit, which Spirit avoided. Dokan puts Milos on ground. Then Dokan becomes Legendary Super Human and grabs Spirit and trows him. Spirit hited his head and lies down) Spirit:Ghh... Dokan:(Loud)It's not over! (Dokan runs to him and jumps on his head, Spirit dies. Dokan backs to normal state.) Dokan:That was easy. Next, old dumbass. Kanza:How dare you? (Kanza trows some rock at Dokan. Dokan fires Ki Blast at it. Rock explodes) Dokan:Those earrings... They are shining... (Dokan teleports to Kanza and cuts off his ears. Kanza regenerates. Then Kanza turns earrings in two chocolates. He triest to eat them, but Dokan kicked him in his head and eats chocolate.) Kanza:No, you fool! You will teleport to He-- (Dokan teleports to some weird place) Dokan:Where am I? Goku:You are in Hell. We are stucked here becouse of Kanza. Dokan:Oh, I see. I will try to save us out. Goku:I already tried that. Dokan:Now I get it. Is someone else here? Goku:Except of some weird creatures and us, no. Dokan:Are they strong? Goku:Very strong. (Why is Goku here? How powerful those creatures are? Will Genki and Gotext wake up? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball: Travel) Episode 13: Leaders of hell- Jinga, Magma and Rexxar Soon Category:Stories created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Stories Category:What If Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Fan Made Stories